Penguin band
If you wanted the un-official bands, click here. The Club Penguin Band is Club Penguin's band. They are made up of four penguins. There once was a scavenger hunt when penguins had to find the Band's instruments. Once players found the instruments, their penguin was rewarded with a Player Card background featuring the band. Another background was given out during the Music Jam party when the band went on break. Like Rockhopper, the band members could be seen on random servers signing autographed backgrounds and talking to user penguins. Penguin Chat 3 Band (PC3 Band) Igloo.]] Interestingly, a different group of musical penguins resembling the Club Penguin Band existed in Penguin Chat 3. There were a few differences, listed below: * All of the PC3 Band members were Old Blue, as it was the only color available at that time. * There were only three members of this band, because Franky hadn't joined yet. * The piano that one of the penguins used was brown, not black. * A flute was never used in the Penguin Chat 3 band. * There is not an acoustic guitar player in the group. * The band played around the clock at the Dance Club. There were not any speakers or disk jockey stations in the room. * In the only known picture of a Penguin Chat 3 Igloo, the PC3 Band is inexplicably depicted as playing in the igloo. They are playing a song called "I've Been Delayed" by a band called TAS1000. Members The band is made up of four members, they are: *G Billy (Dark Blue, sometimes Old Blue): plays the drum and the flute. *Petey K (Green): plays the accordion and the piano. *Stompin' Bob (Red): plays the bass guitar. *Franky (Yellow): plays the acoustic guitar and the banjo. Music Jam 2008 The Club Penguin Band made a special appearance at the Music Jam 2008 festival. During that appearance, the band took breaks from playing at the Iceberg and during those breaks individual band members roamed around the island, much like Rockhopper does during his appearances. Penguins who found one or more of the band members could get a special player card background featuring the band. List of Appearances (in chronological order) * St. Patrick's Day 2006, Dance Club, March 20-22, 2006 * St. Patrick's Day 2006, Mountain, March 17-19, 2006 (Not a performance) (Not a real character) (Eating lunch) * Cave Party 2006, Boiler Room, May 2006 * Wild West Party, Dance Club, July 2006 * Opening of the Lighthouse, Lighthouse, September 2006 * St. Patrick's Day, Dance Club, March 2007 * Summer Party, Beach, June 2007 * Fall Fair, Pizza Parlor, September 2007 * Wild West Party 2, Dance Club, November 2007 * St. Patrick's Day, Dance Club, March 2008 * Music Jam 08, Iceberg, July 2008 * Music Jam 08, Backstage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 2008 (Not a performance, a real character) * Penguin Play Awards along with Cadence, Aunt Arctic, and Gary in the Backstage. *At the awards on Thermal March 28th! Gallery of Band Pictures Image:Club_Penguin_band.JPG|The Club Penguin Band at the St. Patrick's Day 2007 party. Image:Band_2.JPG|The Band at the Lighthouse. Image:Beach Blanket Band.jpg|The Club Penguin Band playing at the Beach during the Summer Party in 2007. Image:Carnival Band.jpg|The Club Penguin Band during the Fall Fair Carnival at the Pizza Parlor. Image:Yee Haw Band.jpg|The Club Penguin Band in the Dance Club at the 2007 Western Party. Image:Cpbandclover.jpg|The Club Penguin Band at the Dance Club during the 2008 St. Patrick's Day Party. Image:Music Festival Band.jpg|The Club Penguin Band at the Iceberg during the Music Jam '08. Image:Stompin-bob.png|Stompin' Bob's player card Image:Petey-k.png|Petey K's player card Image:G-billy.png|G Billy's player card Image:franky.png|Franky's player card Trivia * All the current members of the Club Penguin Band, used to work for Shops such as the Pizza Parlor and Pet Shop, and they claim they would have still worked there if they had not become musicians. * During the Winter Luau 2006, 3 penguins were performing at The Night Club. While two looked like G Billy and Stompin' Bob, there was an unknown light blue penguin playing the guitar. This penguin could possibly be an ex-member of The Penguin Band, this may also mean Petey K wasn't part of the band back, indicating he is the second newest band member of The Penguin Band. * Surprisingly, the Penguin Band wasn't seen at the 2009 St. Patrick's Party. Category:People *